totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
O, Izzy
O, Izzy to trzynasta piosenka zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Zaśpiewana została w Moja upalna Jamajka przez Gwen i Owena, kiedy Izzy opuściła program. Owen jest głównym śpiewakiem, podczas gdy Gwen wykonuje wokal wspierający. Piosenka ta opisuje ból i smutek Owena po tym jak Izzy z nim zerwała i opuściła program. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Owen: Witała się, kiedy była tu! Trącając mnie w genitalia! Mam przed oczami każdy wolny jej ruch. Gwen: Ooh, ooh. Owen: A mogła być, też fatalna! O Izzy! O Izzy! Bez ciebie mi źle! Moja Izzy, mała Izzy, czemu porzuciłem cię? Gwen: Tak właściwie to ona ciebie rzuciła. Owen: Tak śmiała się i lubiła ugryźć mnie Gdy kłopoty jakieś były. A były ciągle. (śmiech) I tego mi brak, jak mówi mi dobranoc. Gwen: Ooh, ooh. Owen: Podwójnie w genitalia trącając! Auć. O Izzy! O Izzy! Bez ciebie mi źle. Moja Izzy mała Izzy! Czemu teraz nie ma cię? Czemu teraz nie ma cię? |-| Tekst angielski = Owen: I miss the way, Izzy said hello! By hoofing me, in the kiwis! I miss the daytime, when Izzy moved so slow. Gwen: Ooh, ooh. Owen: Cause other times, she'd get freaky! Oh, Izzy! Oh, Izzy! I...I miss you so! Oh, my Izzy, my little Izzy. Why'd I ever let you go? Gwen: Actually, she kinda dumped you. Owen: I miss her smile, and the way she liked to bite on my arm, when there was trouble-'' Which was all the time. ''(śmiech) Oh, I miss the way, she'd always say goodnight. Gwen: Ooh, Ooh. Owen: And boot me in the kiwis, double! Ouch. Oh, Izzy! Oh, Izzy! I...I miss you so. Oh, my Izzy, my little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go? Why'd I ever let you go? Ciekawostki Ogólne *Piosenka została nominowana do nagrody ToonZone. *Jest to pierwsza piosenka Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, zaśpiewana w duecie. **Uczestnicy którzy zaśpiewali w tej piosence, są także finalistami Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. *Jest to jedna z dwóch piosenek nie będących piosenkami podsumowania, w których Heather nie zaśpiewała. Druga to Wiem, o czym ty myślisz. **Jak na ironię, w obu tych piosenkach, Gwen zaśpiewała w duecie. Ciągłości *Jest to jedyna piosenka, wykonana w wyobraźni Owena, ale nie po raz pierwszy została użyta. Pierwszy raz została użyta w Kiepskie a drugi raz w Podsumowanie III. **Styl animacji został użyty co najmniej raz w pierwszych trzech sezonach. **Po raz pierwszy zawodnik inny od Owena pojawił się w jego wyobraźni. W tym przypadku jest to Izzy. Wcześniej w jego wyobraźni pojawili się członkowie jego rodziny, zwierzęta i inne niepowtarzające się postacie. **Jest to druga piosenka, w której użyto innej grafiki. Trzecią jest Kradnie chłopców a czwartą Versus. *Jest to jedna z dwóch piosenek, którą zaśpiewano po wyeliminowaniu zawodnika w tym odcinku. Druga to Versus. *Jest to jedna z trzech piosenek, która posiada w tytule imię zawodnika. Inne to Twarz Gwen i Jej imię to nie Blaineley. *Jest to piąta piosenka skierowana do innej osoby. *W wyobraźni Owena, pojawiła się Izzy przebrana za mumię z Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1, siedząca w radioaktywnej skrzyni z Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! oraz z rybą którą złapała w Nowe dzieci Rocka. Galeria O,_Izzy_(1).png|''Witała się, kiedy była tu!'' O,_Izzy_(2).png|''Trącając mnie w genitalia!'' O,_Izzy_(3).png|''Mam przed oczami każdy wolny jej ruch.'' Ooh, ooh. O,_Izzy_(4).png|''A mogła być, też fatalna!'' O,_Izzy_(5).png|''O Izzy! O Izzy! Bez ciebie mi źle!'' O,_Izzy_(6).png|''Moja Izzy, mała Izzy, czemu porzuciłem cię?'' O,_Izzy_(7).png|"Tak właściwie to ona ciebie rzuciła." O,_Izzy_(8).png|''Tak śmiała się i lubiła ugryźć mnie'' O,_Izzy_(9).png|''Gdy kłopoty jakieś były.'' "A były ciągle." O,_Izzy_(10).png|''I tego mi brak, jak mówi mi dobranoc.'' O,_Izzy_(11).png|''Ooh, ooh.'' O,_Izzy_(12).png|''Podwójnie w genitalia trącając!'' Auć. O,_Izzy_(13).png|''O Izzy! O Izzy! Bez ciebie mi źle.'' O,_Izzy_(14).png|''Moja Izzy mała Izzy!'' O,_Izzy_(15).png|''Czemu teraz nie ma cię?'' O,_Izzy_(16).png|''Czemu teraz nie ma cię?'' Zobacz także En:Oh My Izzy Kategoria:Piosenki